The Daughter of Poseidon
by Riria Ly
Summary: Apa yang terjadi, jika dalam perjalanan ke Roma ketujuh Demigod menemukan suatu fakta yang mengejutkan? scene of The Mark of Athena, OC
1. I Leo

**-The Daughter of Poseidon-**

** Mark of Athena Scene by Rick Riordan**

**LEO**

Setelah semua persiapan sudah rampung dan bersiap untuk melakukan persembahan berupa kapal perompak milik Chrysaor dan awak lumba-lumbanya pada sang Dewa Anggur Bacchus ataupun Dionysus, ide Percy, sang Putra Poseidon, Leo yang tengah memeriksa kapal perompak dengan tujuan memberi lubang tambahan didasar dengan berbagai perkakasnya menjerit histeris. Percy dan Hazel bergegas mendekatinya.

"Kenapa Bung?" tanya Percy, matanya melebar setelah mendapati Leo yang terduduk disamping seorang gadis yang tak sadarkan diri dilantai kapal.

"Demi dewa-dewi." Hazel menutup mulutnya agar tak menjerit. "Siapa dia?"

"Dia sudah begitu ketika aku melihatnya," jawab Leo, tentunya dia tak ingin disalahkan karena kejadian ini.

"Kita bawa dia ke Argo II," seru Percy yang langsung mengangkat tubuh gadis itu.

Saat mereka bertiga dalam kasus ini empat sampai di Argo II banyak pekikan kaget yang bernada bertanya, _Siapa Dia_ adalah yang paling popular menurut Leo, kecuali Annabeth yang berseru _Cepat letakan dia kesini, dia harus segera mendapat pertolongan! _Mulia sekali, batin Leo.

"Siapapun tolong ambilkan kotak P3K didalam kabinku," suruh Annabeth, Percy langsung bergegas untuk mengambilnya.

"Wajahnya pucat sekali." Piper mendekat, mengecek tubuh perempuan yang menurut Leo berumur sekitar 14-15 tahun.

"Apa dia sudah meninggal?" Leo hanya bisa meringis ketika dipelototi oleh ketiga perempuan. "Hei aku hanya bertanya Nona-Nona." tak ada yang menghiraukannya.

"Denyut nadinya sudah sangat lemah," Piper memberitahu.

"Kita beri dia ambrosia saja." Kini giliran Frank yang mendapat pelototan, Leo bersorak dalam hati.

"Kita malah akan membunuhnya, ambrosia untuk Demigod," sembur Hazel.

"Barangkali dia Demigod juga, kita menemukannya dikapal perompak yang membenci Demigod," Jason mengutarakan pendapatnya.

Percy tiba dengan kotak P3K ditangannya, Annabeth mengeluarkan isinya dengan tak sabar lalu meraih betadine dan mengoleskan pada luka-luka ditangan perempuan itu.

"Kita butuh air untuk mengompresnya," katanya serius.

"Masalah gampang." Saking semangat entah terburu-buru Percy malah mengundang air laut untuk membasahi kami semua. "Eh sorry, aku lupa ini laut," ia nyengir.

Leo mendengus, _oh lucu sekali putra Poseidon, sang penguasa laut lupa jika dirinya ada dilaut_ . Ia mengusap-usap wajah dengan kaus blasterannya.

"Hei coba lihat lengannya!" seru Annabeth, lebam-lebam ditangannya hilang sudah, mustahil sekali jika obat itu langsung menyembuhkannya, belum ada satu menit sama sekali.

"Wajahnya juga."

Memang benar, wajahnya yang tadi sudah pucat pasi kini mulai memiliki rona, luka-luka lecet diwajahnya juga hilang.

'Wajah yang sempurna' dalam hati Leo.

"Luar biasa," Pak Pelatih Hedge yang masih menggebu-gebu karena berhasil mengalahkan sekawanan perompak laut, menurutnya, mendekat untuk mengecek. Tidak seperti sang satir, ketujuh Demigod itu saling berpandangan dengan bingung.

"Percy, dia sepertimu." Annabeth memandang Percy, seolah-olah dia baru saja menyadari sesuatu yang besar.

"Apa mungkin dia…" Frank tak melanjutkan ucapannya, terlalu kaget mungkin.

"Putri Poseidon," Jason melirik Percy yang sama tercengangnya.

Tiba-tiba mata perempuan itu terbuka, hijau sehijau rumput laut, persis seperti Percy. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan diri, begitu matanya menyadari sekumpulan orang tengah mengerumuninya, mata itu berubah menjadi ketakutan.

"Siapa kalian?" ia mencoba duduk, Annabeth membantunya, tetapi ia juga menatap Annabeth seolah berkata _Jangan sentuh aku penjahat!_. "Dimana aku?" ketakutannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kau tak perlu takut, kami bukan orang jahat." Piper membubuhkan _charmspeak_ dalam ucapannya, cukup ampuh juga karena gadis itu tak menjauh.

"Kami menolongmu, seharusnya kau berterimakasih pada kami," ucap Leo yang menambahkan humor dalam nadanya, tapi gadis itu menganggap serius karena langsung memberengut kearah Leo.

"Kalian bukan anak buah orang bertampang seram itu, kan!" pasti Chrysaor, pikir Leo. "atau anak buah Ayah tiriku," tambahnya pelan.

Leo ingin sekali membalas _Hei kami ini penyelamat dunia loh, bukan anak buah orang jahat._ Tapi melihat tampang gadis itu, Leo mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tentu saja bukan," jawab Hazel. "Kau tenang saja kami akan menjagamu." Kau memang baik Hazel, gadis itu sepertinya sudah cukup tenang dan terkendali. Seolah-seolah dia itu anjing neraka yang tengah dilatih agar menjadi baik, Leo ingin sekali ketawa.

"Tetapi kenapa dengan Ayah tiri mu itu?" matanya sedikit mengabur, mungkin Piper terlalu berlebihan menggunakan _charmspeak_ nya, detik berikutnya dia agak menguranginya.

Gadis itu menunduk, memandangi _flatshoes_ cokelat kotor yang terpasang dikakinya, wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih. "Dia membunuh Ibuku." Setetes air mata mengalir dipipinya, Hazelmerangkulnya.

Beginilah kehidupan seorang Demigod, kehilangan Ibu atau anggota keluarga yang lain, hal yang biasa. Malahan Leo dibenci keluarganya sendiri karena dituduh membunuh Ibunya sendiri, ayolah gunakan logika kalian mana mungkin aku membunuh Ibuku sendiri.

"Dia juga berniat membunuhku, tetapi Ibuku sudah terlebih dahulu memberitahuku untuk lari." Kini mulai terdengar isakannya. "Aku ingin menolongnya, tetapi Mom menyuruhku untuk cepat kabur. Laut larilah kelaut kau pasti akan aman, menjengkelkan sekali, kan!" isakannya sudah berubah menjadi tangisan.

Jason menatap Leo seolah berkata _Dia sepertinya memang putri Poseidon_, Leo mengangkat bahu.

"Dan bagaimana sampai kau berada dikapal Chrysaor?"

"Saat aku lari kelaut terdekat, aku masih dikejar oleh anak buah Ayah tiriku, ada sebuah kapal dipinggiran dan tanpa berpikir lebih lanjut aku langsung menaikinya," ia bercerita sambil terisak. "Dua hari aku terdampar di laut, sampai akhirnya bertemu kapal itu." ia bergidik sambil menunjuk kapal bajak laut milik Chrysaor, pasti kenangan yang terlewat buruk.

"Oke cukup sekian introgasinya." Annabeth mengerak-gerakan tangannya agar orang-orang mulai menjauh sedikit. "Dan siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu berhenti menangis, berkat charmspeak Piper tentu saja. "Natasha White."

"Oke Tasha-"

"Jangan panggil aku itu," sentak gadis itu keras, membuat beberapa orang berjengit kaget. "Aku tak suka nama itu." Ia memberengut yang menurut Leo sangat imut. "Panggil aku Nasha, cukup Nasha."

Hening sejenak.

"Baiklah Nasha, ayo kita kedalam," ucap Annabeth yang tersenyum. "Kau perlu membersihkan diri bukan!" Nasha mengangguk, Hazel dan Piper juga menemani keduanya masuk. Hanya tersisa para cowok dan seorang lebih tepatnya seekor satir yang kelewat bersemangat.

"Cewek aneh," kata Jason, Frank mengangguk setuju, Percy sendiri belum pulih dari masa transnya.

"Semenit yang lalu dia menangis terisak-isak, menit berikutnya marah-marah hanya karena tak suka dipanggil Tasha." Sudut bibir Leo tertarik ke atas. "Hei Bung, kau baik-baik saja?" Leo menepuk pundak Percy.

"Yeah," jawabnya, Leo berpikir mungkin cowok itu tengah terkena sindrom _aku punya adik baru_ yang cukup mengguncangkannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kapan nih acara persembahannya?" Pak Pelatih Hedge sepertinya sudah tak sabar setengah mati ingin segera melenyapkan kapal itu. Percy memimpin acara persembahannya, mengucapkan beberapa kata kepada sang Dewa Anggur.

Sambil melihat kapal yang tenggelam, Leo memikirkan wajah gadis itu.

Fic PJO aku yang pertama

Maaf kalo aneh dan terkesan mengubah cerita *itu hobby ku :D

RnR yaaa


	2. II Leo

**Makasih reviewnya TupaiPanda & special nemo ****  
>Masih lanjut kok ceritanya cuma agak lelet :D<br>emang Tyson bukan adik Percy ya? :3**

************HAPPY READING*************

**LEO**

Kami semua berkumpul di mes pada saat makan malam, setelah acara penyerangan oleh bajak laut, Argo II kini kembali melayang-layang di udara, Pak Pelatih Hedge berada di kemudi selama Leo menikmati makannya.

Piper dan Nasha menjadi yang paling akhir saat memasuki mes. 'Demi Palu Hepaestus, kok dia cantik banget sih' batin Leo bergelut. Dia mengenakan baju perkemahan blasteran dan jeans biru, Leo duga itu milik Piper. Wajahnya kelihatan segar sekali tanpa corengan apalagi saat dia tersenyum, _bintang dilangit bakalan kalah deh_. Rambut merah gelapnya dibiarkan terurai dan masih sedikit basah dan yang membuat Leo tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari cewek itu adalah mata hijaunya.

'Sungguh, dia lebih cantik dari Piper, jauh deh' Leo mengerang dalam hati ketika Nasha duduk disebelahnya. 'Semoga aku bisa merapalkan lelucon yang konyol,' harapnya.

"Bukankah kita akan makan? Mana makanannya?" tanya Nasha

"Kau bisa meminta apapun yang kau mau," jawab Leo, tetapi dia menatap Leo seolah berkata _Kau kira aku bakal percaya_.

"Pizza." Langsung saja seporsi pizza yang sangat lezat berada diatas piring Leo, dia senang sekali saat melihat matanya yang melebar, mungkin saja dia berpikir _Wihh cowok ini keren banget_.

Annabeth tersenyum "Coba sebutkan apa yang kau inginkan Sha," ucapnya ramah, maklumlah calon adik ipar.

Ia menggumamkan sesuatu dengan sangat pelan sampai-sampai Leo yang duduk didekatnya tak mendengar apa yang diucapkannya, lalu suatu berbentuk seperti mangkuk muncul, sepertinya nasi hanya saja berwarna biru, ada juga telur mata sapi dengan warna yang sama. Ia menutup mulut tak percaya , lalu berjengit kegirangan sambil berteriak "Tuh kan nasi biru memang betul ada!" tambah lagi satu ke anehannya.

"Dia sepertimu Percy." Annabeth menatap kekasihnya yang balas mengangguk.

"Kita bakalan cocok deh." Percy juga penggemar makanan berwarna biru, Leo jadi berpikir apa mungkin semua anak Poseidon maniak warna biru.

Nasha menatap baik Annabeth maupun Percy dengan bingung, tapi dia tak bertanya lebih lanjut dan memilih untuk mencicipi makan serba biru tersebut. "Ini enak sekali," serunya girang. Cewek ini benar-benar menakjubkan, bergonta-ganti ekspresi dalam waktu yang sangat singkat, begitulah pandangan Leo.

"Kalian ini siapa?" sambil melahap makanan birunya dia bertanya. "Yeah aku sudah tahu mereka bertiga." Maksudnya Annabeth, Piper dan Hazel. "Tetapi siapa kalian dan manusia kambing itu?"

Kami berempat memperkenalkan diri secara bergantian plus Annabeth yang menjelaskan soal manusia kambing yang merupakan seorang satir, dan biasa dipanggil Pak Pelatih Hedge. "Aku masih tak mengerti dengan kejadian beberapa hari terakhir ini," kata Nasha muram.

Piper menggeser bangkunya agar berhadapan dengan Nasha. "Begini Nasha, kau tahu cerita Dewa-Dewi?" tanyanya lembut dibumbui sedikit charmspeak.

"Itu dongeng sebelum tidurku." Berarti tak akan begitu sulit menjelaskan keseluruhan padanya.

"Kau tahu Demigod, setengah Dewa?" Leo kagum akan kepandaian Piper berbicara, _maaf Jason aku tak menyukainya loh_.

"Hercules ya?"

"Iya betul." Piper mengangguk semangat.

"Dia sudah jadi Dewa tahu." Dia memandang Leo dengan dagu terangkat dan ingin sekali konselor senior Pondok Hepaestus di Perkemahan Blasteran itu menerjunkannya dari ketinggian 1 kilometer, saat dengan santainya berkata "Terus?"

Piper rupanya menyadari kerancuhan suasana hati Leo. "Oke tak masalah, kami ini Demigod." Iris mata Nasha melebar sejenak, rautnya terlihat biasa saja. Tidak mengatakan _ini sungguh konyol_ atau _hei kalian pasien yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa_ dan semacamnya.

"Oh menyenangkan sekali, andai aku salah satu dari kalian," katanya lesu.

"Kau juga salah satu dari kami Nasha."

"Benarkah? Siapa Ayahku? Ares? Zeus? Apollo? Jika Ayahku Ares akan ku lemparkan tombak pada Ayah tiriku, aku akan mengiriminya petir untuk menyambarnya jika Ayahku adalah Zeus, dan aku akan memanah dia tepat dijantungnya jika aku anak Apollo."

Para Demigod yang diberi tugas untuk menyelamatkan dunia itu hanya bisa melongo dan menampakan tampang paling bodoh mendengar perkataannya yang bagaikan kereta api bawah tanah super cepat tanpa jeda.

"Sekalian saja jika Ayahku Poseidon akan ku kirimkan tsunami untuknya," seru Leo.

"Maaf aku tak tertarik pada Poseidon, membosankan sekali hanya bolak-balik di laut saja." Nasha menggelengkan kepala seolah berpikir jangan sampai Ayahku dia.

"Aku sangat berharap Ayahku Ares, keren sekali kan!"

"Dia tak sepenuhnya sama denganmu, Bung." Frank menghadap Percy, sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi jika Percy anti Ares/Mars.

"Iya, ku tarik deh kata-kata cocoknya." Percy meringis, mungkin membayangkan jika berdebat dengan adik barunya itu soal Ares, jika lebih kalem sedikit sih tak masalah, tapi Nasha?

"Tapi Ayahmu memang Poseidon." Jason mengerutkan kening saat mengucapkannya, merasa heran.

"Kau tak sendirian Bung." Ia nyengir pada Leo.

"Oh tidak! Bagaimana mungkin?" Menurut laksamana Leo, sang perakit dan pengendali Argo II-kapal terhebat sepanjang masa, ekspresi gadis itu kelewat berlebihan.

"Air laut menyembuhkanmu," kata Annabeth, ia mendengus kesal seolah seseorang baru saja membebaninya tugas super berat.

"Lagipula lihat bandul kalungmu, trisula." Ketujuh pasang mata melirik leher Nasha, benar kata Frank ada kalung putih berbandul trisula- yang merupakan senjata Poseidon dilehernya.

"Mom fanatik Poseidon, dia selalu menganggap Poseidon lebih keren dari yang lain, dia memberiku kalung ini sejak aku lahir dan melarangku untuk melepasnya barang sebentar saja," ia bercerita dengan gaya merajuk.

"Bukankah itu semakin memperjelas bahwa Ayahmu itu Poseidon," kata Leo tak sabar, gusar karena keberadaan Nasha disebelahnya.

Nasha menatapnya tajam, "Ada yang meminta pendapatmu?" _Leo kendalikan emosimu, jangan sampai aku membakarnya dengan api._ Percy tertawa keras, bahkan Jason yang biasanya sok cool tertawa pelan, jangan tanya soal Frank.

Nasha kembali memandang Piper, "Jika aku putri Poseidon berarti aku bisa mengendalikan air?"

"Cobalah."

Dia memfokuskan diri pada air minum didepanya lalu menggerakan tangannya ke atas, tidak begitu aneh saat air menuruti perintahnya. "Mengendalikan air, tak terlalu membosankan," katanya, dibangkunya Percy menyeringai.

"Hei, itu keren Non," Leo memuji dapat mendapatkan balasan yang sangat tidak setimpal.

"Demi Poseidon tolong panggil aku Nasha, jangan yang lain!" tak hanya mendapat semburan, dia dihadiahi cipratan air diwajahnya. Leo yang malang.

"Jika seperti itu baru keren." Wajah Nasha berubah jadi jahil, keenam Demigod yang lain tertawa riang melihat penderitaan Leo yang setengah mati menahan diri agar tak menyemburkan api.

"Kau harus berlatih untuk mengendalikan kekuatanmu Sha," ia tersenyum pada Annabeth, yang dalam hati berpikir air bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya, agak beda dengan Percy yang cenderung air akan bereaksi jika ia memerintahkannya.

"Jadi orang tua dewa kalian siapa?"

"Ibuku membosankan," kata Piper, "Aprhodite, sang Dewi Cinta."

Nasha menepuk punggungnya. "Itu cukup keren." Dia melirik Jason. "Anak Jupiter, nama Romawi untuk Zeus." Matanya berbinar, entah kagum pada tampang Jason atau perihal ia anak Jupiter, yang jelas Leo tak suka melihatnya.

"Apa anak-anak Zeus bisa mendatangkan petir?" tanyanya antusias, sambil nyengir Jason mengangguk. Leo menggerutu dalam hati _Kau sudah punya Piper bodoh._

"Hazel?"

"Putri Pluto, Hades dalam Yunani."

"Penguasa Dunia Bawah, ngeri tapi itu sungguh keren." Entah dia suka Pluto atau hanya demi menghibur Hazel, dia berganti memandang Frank.

"Putra Mars, dewa paling menyebalkan," kata Frank tanpa minat.

"Itu nama Yunani untuk Ares kan?" Frank mengangguk malas, berbanding terbalik sekali dengan Nasha yang heboh, menanyakan apa kelebihan dari anak dewa perang, senjata apa saja yang bisa digunakan olehnya, bisakah ia melemparkan tombak dari jarak 500 meter mengenai sasaran, pernahkah ia mengikuti perang, bagaimanakah rupa Ares/Mars, Leo menilai ini sungguh konyol.

"Anak-anak Mars biasa saja Nasha," balas Frank meringis, dia pasti tak ingat apa saja pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh cewek itu, Leo sudah memutuskan akan menjulukinya si cerewet.

"Itu keren banget!" Sudah cukup Hazel, kenapa dia juga kagum pada Frank. Hei Leo, kau terdengar seolah-olah menyukai gadis super cerewet itu.

Dia lalu melirik Annabeth, "Putri Athena ya?" katanya.

"Kok tahu sih?" Annabeth kelihatan takjub.

"Pembawaanmu." Dia berganti memandang Percy, kaget saat menyadari jika mereka memiliki mata yang sama. "Anak Poseidon juga?"

Percy tersenyum, "Hai Dik," ia melambaikan tangan. "Percaya padaku deh, berada di laut itu menyenangkan bagi anak-anak Poseidon," katanya.

"Dari dulu aku kepingin sekali punya Kakak." Mata Nasha berkaca-kaca, menurut Leo ucapan Percy tak mendatangkan haru sekalipun. "Bolehkah aku menganggapmu Kakak?" ia menatap Percy seolah memohon agar diberikan lollipop.

"Aku memang Kakakmu." Percy nyengir, Nasha mendekatinya untuk memeluk tubuhnya.

_Drama Queen banget deh_, Leo Quotes.

"Kenapa adikku hobby sekali memeluk tubuhku," ujar Percy, Nasha langsung melepaskan pelukannya dengan muka merah. "Efek terlalu senang Kak," ia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Pemandangan yang mengharukan, kakak beradik yang terpisah selama bertahun-tahun, ingin sekali aku mengabadikannya." Kali ini Leo bisa menghindari cipratan air dari minuman Nasha.

Gadis itu meneliti penampilan Leo sambil mendelik. "Kau tak memiliki keistimewaan, pasti anak Dionysus si dewa super membosankan."

Hati Leo terluka saat mendengarnya, tak memiliki keistimewaan dia bilang? Leo bisa menjadikan apa saja hanya dengan bahan secuil bahan tambang. Dia mengeluarkan api dari tangan kirinya, ditempat duduknya Frank berjengit, _Maaf Bung, harga diriku sungguh_ _terluka_ mudah-mudahan ia menangkap maksud pelototan Leo.

"Lihat ini putri Poseidon," ucap Leo penuh penekanan. "Asal tahu saja ya, akulah sang perakit kapal paling luar biasa ini." Tetapi diwajah Nasha tak ada rasa terkesan sama sekali.

"Anak Hepaestus, dewa yang menempati urutan kedua yang paling tidak aku sukai." Leo ingin meneriakan apa salahku padamu sehingga kau sesentimen ini padaku, tapi Piper mengeluarkan charmspeak untuk menenangkannya.

_Kau memang akan jadi orang luar Leo_, ia teringat perkataan Nemesis si Dewi Pembalasan. Apakah ini berhubungan?

"Ngomong-ngomong berapa umurmu Sha?" Annabeth mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Aku baru 12 tahun pada November nanti," jawabnya.

"Apa? Tapi kau kelihatan seperti berumur 14 atau 15 tahun." Tingginya hampir sama dengan Leo, wajahnya terlihat lebih dewasa dari umurnya.

"Demi Ares apa aku kelihatan setua itu?" ia menatap Leo bengis, menyemburkan air pada pria itu, namun sekali lagi dia berhasil menghindarinya dengan menunduk.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menyemburkan air padaku," kata Leo sebal, apalagi air itu asin.

"Aku tak menyuruhnya, Tuan perakit kapal paling tidak mengagumkan!" nadanya penuh penekanan saat mengucapakan kalimat terakhir.

"Benar dugaanku, air bisa menggambarkan perasaannya," Annabeth mengungkapkan pendapatnya. "Unik memang, tapi terkadang bisa menjadi boomerang juga." Percy sepertinya kagum akan keahlian adiknya itu.

"Aku sudah mengalaminya sejak Mom menikah lagi," cerita Nasha. "Air dikolam secara mengejutkan menyembur dan menyerang Ayah tiriku saat aku kabur, padahal aku tak meminta sama sekali."

"Air memang sensitive bagi anak Poseidon," Percy menyetujui. "Tapi kau tahu sesuatu tentang Perkemahan Blasteran?"

Dahi Nasha berkerut penuh tanya. "Perkemahan Blasteran?"

"Perkemahan untuk Demigod Yunani, kita nantinya akan di didik dan dilatih agar bisa melindungi diri dari monster, kita juga akan diberi misi sesekali," jelas Annabeth.

"Tapi apa kau pernah dikejar monster?" Jason bertanya, bagi seorang Demigod itu adalah kejadian paling lazim, mereka akan mengangkat motto _Kau akan hampa tanpa Monster _atau_ Monster adalah makanan ringan yang paling lezat._

"Aku pernah dikejar dua orang super aneh yang matanya seram dan air menyelamatkanku, tapi Mom meyakinkanku bahwa dia hanya orang gila yang ingin menculikku. Lalu suatu kali temanku menghampiriku dengan mata menyala-nyala sembari membawa pisau, aku yang saat itu tengah berada dikelas renang membuat air kolam menyerbunya, aku menceritakan segalanya pada Mom tetapi dia bilang aku hanya berhalusinasi, karena temanku mengaku dia iri padaku dan berniat mendorongku ke kolam tapi dia justru yang terpeleset dan jatuh kedalamnya." Dia berhenti, mengambil nafas sejenak mungkin. "Setelah itu kami langsung pindah ke Italia."

"Jadi kau tinggal di Italia?"

Nasha mengangguk, "Di Milan tepatnya, baru 2 tahun." Aktivitas makan malam sepenuhnya berhenti, semua fokus mendengarkan cerita gadis yang belum genap berusia 12 tahun itu.

"Apa di Itali kau mengalami kejadian yang serupa?" Nasha menggeleng, "Tidak sampai Mom menikah lagi, aku merasa diawasi 24 jam dimanapun aku berada."

"Kita harus mengirimnya ke Perkemahan Blasteran," kata Piper. "Misi ini terlalu berbahaya baginya, dia belum tahu apa-apa."

"Misi? Kalian diberi misi apa?"

"Misi yang berbahaya jelas, setelah kami membebaskan Nico dan _…" jika kita selamat_, dalam hati Piper. "Kau akan dibawa ke Perkemahan."

"Aku ingin ikut," paksa Nasha, dia suka sekali memecahkan masalah.

"Ini terlalu berbahaya Nasha," ujar Percy, sebagai Kakak yang baik dia tentu ingin melindungi adiknya. "Lagipula menurut ramalan hanya ada tujuh Demigod."

Annabeth menggebrak meja seolah baru ingat sesuatu. "Kalian ingat lirik ramalan yang diucapkan Ella?"

"_Putri Sang Bijak berjalan sendiri,"_ Frank mengawali. "_Tanda Athena terbakar disepanjang Roma_," Hazel mengikuti.

"_Kembar bendung napas sang malaikat, pemegang kunci maut yang abadi_," Jason melanjutkan.

Pupil mata Piper melebar, dia pasti mengerti yang dimaksud oleh Annabeth, Leo pusing tujuh keliling. "_Kehadiran yang tak terduga, salah satu kuncinya_"

"Itu pasti Nasha," seru Annabeth. "Kita harus mengajaknya dalam misi ini, setidaknya kali ini." Larik demi larik ramalan terjawab sudah.

"Dia bahkan tak bisa menggunakan senjata-" ucapan Leo terhenti karena dicegat.

"Hei aku tersinggung Tuan Laksamana, mau bertarung melawanku?"

"Bisakah kau- oke baiklah pilih senjata yang kau inginkan." Sebenarnya Leo tak mau takut akan menyakitinya, namun sekali lagi Nasha itu memang menyebalkan. Dia meraih sebilah pedang perak dari brankas senjata.

"Awas saja jika kau menyakiti adikku, Valdez," ancam Percy.

"Tak perlu khawatir, Kak," ujar Nasha kelihatan sebal karena diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, tapi dia memang anak kecil kan.

Baru satu menit melawannya, Leo sudah menyimpulkan bahwa dia cukup jago dalam bertarung. Dan Leo yang sejak tadi hanya menangkis berbagai macam serangan, mulai memberikan penyerangan. Dari pinggir Percy dan Frank berubah menjadi fans Nasha yang terus menyemangatinya, menganggu konsentrasi Leo saja.

Serangan Leo kebagiaan kanannya membuat keseimbangan Nasha hilang, Leo sempat meraih pinggangnya agar tak jatuh. Mata Leo beradu pandang dengan mata hijau cemerlang itu, mata Leo bagaikan besi dan mata Nasha adalah magnetnya. Tak pernah sebelumnya Leo merasakan ini, jantung yang berdetak sangat kencang. Leo bakalan betah jika terus menatapnya tapi sayangnya itu dihancurkan oleh Nasha sendiri yang bergerak gesit melepaskan diri dari tubuh Leo dan menyodorkan bilah pedangnya pada putra Hepaestus itu.

"Kau harus selalu fokus pada lawanmu, Tuan perakit Argo II!" Matanya bersinar jahil, 3 pasangan Demigod tertawa bahagia akan penderitaan Leo itu. Ini bahkan lebih memalukan daripada saat ia mengucapkan lelucon yang tak konyol.

Leo mencoba dirinya agar menampilkan ekspresi sebiasa mungkin, kemudian berdehem. "Aku kan tengah menolongmu, putri Poseidon," katanya dengan sesantai mungkin.

"Awalnya mungkin begitu," celetuk Frank, Leo menatapnya tajam seolah berkata _Apa maksudmu?_

"Memandangi wajah adikku seperti orang idiot semenit lebih, apa itu normal?" Percy sebenarnya ingin menampilkan ekspresi sedingin dan semarah mungkin namun gagal total gara-gara mencoba menahan tawa.

"Mungkin bagi orang yang tengah jatuh cinta itu normal," Jason menimpali, Demi Hepaestus apa wajah Leo baik-baik saja.

"Jadi apa aku boleh mengikuti misi kalian itu?" tanya Nasha, masa gadis itu tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan ucapan Jason sih? Batin Leo.

Annabeth memandangi satu per satu Demigod untuk meminta persetujuan, lalu mendekati Nasha. "Misi ini sangatlah berbahaya." Nasha mengangkat bahu acuh, seolah-olah itu tak membuat ia takut sama sekali.

"Jelaskan padanya dengan rinci." Annabeth dibantu Piper dan Hazel menceritakan perihal yang terjadi sebenarnya, perihal kebangkitan Gaea dan serangan para raksasa dan monster, ia juga menceritakan tentang Ramalan Tujuh juga misi khusus Annabeth sebagai putri Athena. Yang membuat Leo juga yang lainnya aneh Nasha tak begitu bingung soal itu, seolah-olah ia sudah mengetahui seluk beluk Demigod dan kehidupan Dewa.

"Hei hei tunggu," sergah Leo. "Apa kau mengerti semua ini?"

Nasha tampak sangat tersinggung akan ucapannya. "Hei kau tukang besi, apa kau kira aku ini bodoh," serunya, sialnya Leo tak bisa menghindari cipratan air yang disebabkan olehnya kali ini.

"Apa salahku Hepaestus," geram Leo, ujung bajunya terbakar sedikit.

Piper memandangnya, "Kau hanya perlu diam."

Kenapa tak sekalian membuangku dari Argo II, benar kata Nemesis aku akan selalu menjadi orang luar, hei tapi tunggu secara teknis Argo II adalah miliknya, jadi dia tak akan bisa ditendang keluar dari kelompok.

"Tapi Sha, apa kau benar-benar mengerti semua ini?" Jason bertanya hati-hati, kau tak belajar dari kesalahanku Bung.

"Sudah ku bilang aku mengerti." Dia menatap Jason gusar tapi anehnya tak ada cipratan air kali ini. "Ibuku seorang sejarahwan, ia sangat menyukai cerita-cerita mitologi dewa-dewi dan selalu menceritakannya padaku, dan juga akhir-akhir ini aku sering bermimpi aneh soal itu," jelasnya.

"Oke baiklah, mungkin aku membiarkanmu ikut kali ini," putus Percy, berat memang mengijinkan adik barunya kedalam sebuah misi dengan nyawa sebagai taruhannya.

"Tuan-Tuan dan Nona-Nona," Leo mendapat pelototan dari Nasha. "Jika aku boleh memberi saran, sebaiknya kalian pergi tidur karena kita akan tiba di Roma pada esok hari, sekian dan terimakasih."

Leo beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan langsung berjalan ke ruang kemudi kapal yang saat ini sedang dijaga oleh Pak Pelatih Hedge. Pikirannya kembali ke kejadian beberapa menit lalu, saat ia merengkuh pinggang Nasha dan menatap matanya dalam. Entah bagaimana Leo jadi teringat pada Ibunya yang sudah meninggal padahal mereka sama sekali tak mirip. Nasha itu seperti bidadari, jika saja sifatnya lebih kalem dan tak menyebalkan seperti itu.

Setiap orang kan pasti mempunyai kelebihan dan keburukan, seperti Leo dia memang punya wajah yang pas-pasan tapi dia itu sangat jenius, baik hati dan penyegar suasana ulung. Sebaliknya Nasha yang memiliki wajah seperti bintang sinetron tapi dikarunia sifat super menyebalkan. Hal itu membuat Leo menjadi lebih baik.

Ramalannya diubah dikit ya :D

Jangan lupa RnR


End file.
